


Rekindled Nightmare

by Jastra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Ending, Demonic Possession, Gen, Murderous Bill, Poor Dipper, Possessed Dipper Pines, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Post-Weirdmageddon, dark bill, possessive bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: During the last day of summer, Dipper finds Bill's statue in the woods and accidentally rekindles his old deal with the demon. The Pines boy quickly finds himself possessed by the malicious nightmare demon who has no intentions of letting him go.





	Rekindled Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I really wanted to write a possessed Dipper fanfic after seeing this http://doberart.tumblr.com/post/160051900138/make-me-choose-bill-possessed-kids-or-bill picture over at Tumlr by @Doberart.  
> 

Dipper wasn't sure what to think of as he stared at a grey triangle shaped statue before him.

“Is that really him?” the boy wondered, the look in his eyes both curious and somewhat fearful.

He recalled Bill's physical body turning into stone when he had entered Stanley's mind, but to think that it had survived the aftermath of Weirdmageddon and ended up deep within the woods surrounding Gravity Falls...

“I should probably go tell Ford about this,” Dipper muttered quietly, not sure what to do about the strange statue or if it was even safe to touch it in any way.

He and Mabel were supposed to leave for home the following day, so Dipper had decided to take one last trip through the woods and gather some rare magical plants and mushrooms to take back home and study during the following school year.

The approaching fall would bring both the joys and burdens of ordinary life, but he'd get to experience them together with his sister, so he'd welcome them all.

Even so, leaving Gravity Falls behind was going to be painful since they had made so many good friends and memories here. But, just because they were leaving didn't mean they would never hear or see them again.

Of course, he and Mabel weren't the only ones leaving the town since Ford and Stanley had decided to leave as well to sail the seas in search of various anomalies, but they wouldn't depart for months since they needed to make the preparations.

It was wonderful to see Stanley so excited about going on an adventure with his long lost brother. The older twins had finally made up and turned a new leaf in their lives, starting to slowly but surely mend their broken bond.

“Umm...Great Uncle Ford?” Dipper asked quite loudly, but the only answer he got was chirping of birds. “Uncle?” Dipper tried again and looked around himself to see if the researcher was somewhere nearby, but the grey haired man was nowhere to be seen.

Ford had accompanied him since he had wanted to make sure that no chaotic energies or objects lingered in the woods surrounding the town, potentially causing problems later when he wasn't around to study and collect them. This statue would certainly interest him.

“Ok then,” Dipper muttered after a moment when it became clear that there was no one else there. He turned his attention back to the statue before him. “Now what should I do about you?”

One side of Dipper argued that he should probably destroy the statue without second thoughts, but doing so felt cruel, even if it was Bill. Ford would no doubt get rid of the thing just to be safe.

When he was pretty sure that it was only a statue and nothing more, Dipper stepped closer, his gaze fixated on the offered hand.

“Ok Dipper, just take it easy,” the boy muttered underneath his breath as he slowly approached the tall grey statue. Dipper touched Bill's eye, only to pull his hand away in an instant, fearing that it would come to life and grab him, but when the statue didn't move, the boy just laughed softly and shook his head. “Gosh, I'm such a scardey cat,” Dipper said with a smile. It was nothing more than a statue left behind by the demon who had been destroyed.

“Well, I guess it is ok to leave something behind to remind the town of what happened,” the boy said with a reassured smile on his face. There was nothing to fear about a simple stone statue.

“It was interesting to meet you, even if you tried to destroy the world. I guess, in the end Gravity Falls won against you,” the boy stated before taking the statue's hand into his own, as if shaking hands with the loser team to show good sportsmanship. There was no way in hell Bill would show such respect towards anyone.

“I won,” Dipper added quietly, only to freeze when he heard the all too familiar high pitched voice behind him. The world around him turned grey and he knew in an instant that he had entered the mindscape.

 _What in the heck? Mindscape?_ Dipper thought, the fear slowly creeping into his mind. _This just can't be real._

Only then did he notice that his and the statue's hand had a blue flame around them, just like when he had made a deal with the demon.

“You would think that, wouldn't you Pine Tree?”

Dipper felt his blood run cold and all color drained from his face. He turned slowly around, anxiety and fear gripping his heart in painful manner. His eyes widened when he saw the triangle shaped demon hovering in the air, his single eye fixated on him.

“Well well well well, if it isn't my favorite little puppet? I didn't expect you to miss me so much that you'd actually seek out my remains here in the woods.”

“Bill?” Dipper asked in disbelief, not wanting to believe his eyes.

“Who else Pine Tree?” the triangle asked in mocking manner. He sounded vexed. “God you are an idiot.”

“But this can't be! We defeated you! You were erased from world when we wiped our uncle's mind!”

The demon's stare was unnerving and to Dipper it felt like he was staring into his soul, making him feel naked and vulnerable beneath that burning gaze.

“Oh you did erase me alright, but you know the things about nightmares is that they linger at the edge of your mind, some of them staying with you the rest of your life,” the demon said ominously. “Besides, your uncle gained his memories back, so in a sense....I was resurrected by you.”  
The Pines boy tried to calm down.

 _Ok Dipper, just relax, he can't hurt you if you don't make any deals with him, this is mind scape after all._ But, the way the blue flame had formed around his and the statue's hand made him worried. Had he made a deal? Or perhaps rekindled an old one?

“What are you planning to do Cipher?” Dipper demanded, knowing that he probably should destroy the statue now that he head learned how Bill's spirit still lingered in Gravity Falls.

“Well I was going to bide my time here and wait for someone stupid enough to make a deal with me, but now that you are here, I don't need to do that. You are all I need, Pine Tree.”

The demon cackled menacingly, as if this scenario was somehow hilarious to him. It made the boy feel nervous since Bill was acting as if he had won.

“What are you laughing about Cipher?!” Dipper asked angrily, even if his voice had a hint of fear to it. “No one in this town is stupid enough to make a deal with you anymore. And not only that, but the chances of someone finding you here are minimal.” Dipper said, finding his courage once more. “There is nothing you can do Cipher!”

“I don't need new deals Pine Tree, I've already made the one I need,” the demon stated and hovered closer to Dipper, circling a round him a couple of times. Dipper turned around as Bill hovered around him, trying to keep his eyes on the demon who ran his pitch black hand along his shoulders and back in a manner that made the boy feel uncomfortable. “I have my favorite little puppet right here.”

“What do you mean Cipher?” Dipper inquired, not liking the way Bill looked at him...it was as if he was staring at his new body.

“Remember that little deal we made back then? About you becoming my puppet?” Bill asked and Dipper nodded. “Well, the thing is, the deal didn't mention you stopping being one. Your body still belongs to me and we rekindled our contract just now.”

“What?” Dipper asked all baffled, only to yelp in terror when Bill came closer to him, his single eye focused on the boy's face.

The atmosphere turned scary and oppressing in an instant .

“You are mine Pine Tree~” the demon said, reaching towards the boy's face with his hand. Dipper's eyes widened in horror and he knew he was in danger.

“Don't touch me! Stay away Bill! The boy yelled and tried to run from the demon who unfortunately was much faster.

“And where do you think you are going pine Tree?” Cipher inquired mockingly, his black arms extending and wrapping around the kid to pull him closer until he was pressed against the demon's “front” side.

“You know, I think this possession will be so much more fun if I let you in on the fun, don't you agree Pine Tree?” the demon mocked the boy who was clearly scared.

“What are you doing to me Cipher? Let go!“ Dipper yelled, the pitch black tendril like hands wrapping around his limbs.

“Having you trapped in mind scape and unable to feel anything is boring,” the triangle demon said with a cackle that made Dipper fear for his life. The boy struggled like a wild animal, but it was impossible to get out of Bill's hold. “This way our spirits will be tethered together too. Everything about you will be mine, Pine Tree...and there is nothing your family can do about it.”

“Stop this Bill! You can't do this to me!” Dipper yelled in terror when he realized that the nightmare demon was slowly taking over his body.

“I think this time it will be much more fun to inhabit the same body, don't you think? That way, you'll get to experience all the physical and emotional pain I can inflict on you,” Bill cackled loudly as he looked deep into his little pet's eyes.

Dipper struggled in vain, trying to get out of the demon's corruptive hold as shadows started to overtake his body. They licked his form and rushed up his body until finally, his sight was overwhelmed my shadowy tendrils. The last thing Dipper saw was Bill's golden eye staring at him, the demon's laughter echoing in the empty space of mindscape.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper let out a yell of surprise when he woke up with a jolt.  
_What happened, where is that demon?_ was all the teen could think of as he looked around himself, trying to see where the demon had disappeared off to.

One moment he was in the demon's hold with shadows wrapping and absorbing into his body, the next, he was resting on the soft green grass. The statue was behind him and the forest seemed perfectly normal in every way.

“Ugh, did I fall asleep?” Dipper muttered and touched his forehead that was throbbing with pain, only to let out a nervous and tired laugh. “What a crazy dream...Well, I better find Ford and head back to the Mystery Shack to pack my things before Mabel gets worried.”

However, for some odd reason, his body refused to move when he tried to get up.

 _Huh?_ The boy thought in surprise and tried to move his body again, only to find it impossible. _What is going on?_ He tried to say, but not a single word left his lips.

“Oh I don't know if that is such a good idea Pine Tree. I don't think that would benefit me...” he found himself saying, but how could that be? He had not meant to say that at all!

 _What is going on?_ Dipper thought in terror, only for the realization to hit him hard. He was possessed by Bill, and this time instead of hovering around like a ghost, he was inhabiting the same body.

Cipher was the one in control.

 

Bill resisted the urge to cackle out loud when he stood up and studied his new physical form.

“I have to admit it, I missed this body, even if I was forced out because of your weaknesses!” the demon stated and eyed his hands. “But you don't' need to fear it this time, Pine Tree...what I did to you just moments ago made sure that we are bound together. We will experience everything together from now on.”

 _Bill get out of my body! Why are you doing this to me!? You can't!_ Dipper yelled inside his own mind and the demon merely smirked and rolled his eyes. He could hear his puppet's thoughts and feel his presence, but he was going to keep him chained inside his own body.

“Shees kid, relax, if you behave and stop complaining I might give you the control back sometime, but you better get used to this Pine Tree. Everything about you is now mine,” the demon stated maliciously and leaned against a large tree. “There is no longer “letting go” since I've latched onto your spirit...I'm bound to you. Which means you'll never be free.”

Having the foolish and stupid boy stumble upon his statue had been a welcomed twist of fate. When he no longer had use for this body, he'd take the boy's spirit with him back into the nightmare realm where he'd keep him as a trophy and eternal prisoner. Pine Tree would never see his family again. What better way to get revenge on Sixer and the rest who had destroyed his plans?

An uncharacteristic grin formed on Dipper's face when Bill noticed the boy's backpack resting on the soft green grass some distance away from him.

He had not yet decided what to do now that he had possessed the kid, but the possibilities seemed endless. He could do so much damage to the whole family as Dipper...but just disappearing had its appeal too.

“Now, lets see if you have anything useful here,” Cipher muttered as he opened the backpack and started to rummage through it.

 _What are you planning to do Bill?_ Dipper demanded as he tried to get the control back from the demon who seemed to have no trouble keeping him under his power. This was like something out of his worst nightmares. Someone else was wearing his face, and he couldn't do anything, but watch and feel everything.

Bill dumped all the backpack's containments onto the grass ground.

”Ugh, useless,” the demon complained as he tossed a scrap book Mabel had made away and Wendy's hat. He could hear at the edge of his mind the boy complaining and crying out in desperation, but he pushed Dipper aside, not letting him take any sort of control

Finally, Bill's eyes focused on a long kitchen knife Dipper had taken to cut the plants.

A malicious leer formed on Dipper's face as he curled his fingers around the handle of the knife, studying it.

“Well well well, what do we have here? A kid like you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects like this. Who knows, you might even cut yourself,” The demon cackled and to the boy's horror, he brought the tip of the blade close to his palm, pushing it slowly into his flesh.

 _What...what are you doing?! It hurts_ , the boy screamed. He could feel every little thing Bill did to their, body, yet he was unable to do anything about it. He had been rendered completely helpless and powerless and it was a terrifying feeling. _Ford, Grunkle Stan, Mabel...someone please help me! This can't be happening to me. This has to be some bad nightmare._

Bill just leered at his prisoner's desperate complains.

“You know Pine Tree, I can't wait to take you with me to the nightmare realm,” Bill mused as he eyed the sharp blade with almost dreamy look in his now golden eyes. Dipper cried in fear inside his mind, even if his body didn't.

_I don't want to die, not like this._

“We could go right now if you want to. Now wouldn't that be hilarious? They'd find you dead at the feet of my statue with your throat cut open! You know, I wonder what Sixer would think of that. Maybe I'll write a note that tells how much you missed me!” the demon cackled out loud.

 _We defeated you Bill! I want to return back home with my sister. Give it back to me and get out of my mind,_ Dipper begged the demon who merely laughed softly, hugging himself with a creepy leer on his face, as if holding Dipper possessively.

“No chance in a million years kid, you are mine from now on~ You'll never be free.”

The two of them heard rustling sounds coming from the woods and the demon turned to face the direction of the sounds, only to see Ford emerge from the woods and step into the clearing. The grey haired researcher had a worried look on his face.

“Dipper? I thought I heard your yells. Is everything alright?”

 _Great uncle Ford run! This is not me, Bill is in control of my body!_ Dipper tried to yell, but not a single word left his lips. _This...this is not me...please...help me._

Bill was genuinely surprised to see his old tool appear all alone, but the look in his eyes turned quickly murderous, his hold on the knife tightening. Revenge couldn't really get any sweeter than this.

The researcher looked slightly confused and surprised, but he seemed to forget all about Dipper's behavior when he saw how the boy's hand was bleeding lightly. A couple of blood droplets hitting the green grass beneath.

“Dipper you are bleeding! What happened?” Ford asked as he hurried to the young boy who glanced at the long knife in his hand, a foreboding smile forming on his lips.

 _Bill? Wh...what are you going to do_? _What are you planning? Don't hurt my uncle!!_ Dipper tried to ask but the demon merely thought.

 _ **Hush now Pine Tree,**_ Bill thought. **_Just watch._**

 _Great uncle Ford! Please run! This is not me! I'm not in control **,**_ Dipper tried to break through but in vain.

To the young boy it felt like he had chain around him and Bill was the one holding the end of it. In his mind's eye, Dipper could see the demon holding him as well in some sick manner, his long pitch black hands submerged into his spirit in order to control him and latch onto him.

“Did you cut yourself by accident while gathering the plants?” Ford asked all gently as he knelt down and took hold of the bleeding hand, only to notice the statue of Bill standing behind Dipper. “Huh? That thing survived the Weirdmageddon? Well, better we deal with it right away. We can't let that exist.”

“Something like that Si...uncle Ford,” the possessed child replied when the researcher took hold of his hand to study it.

“Let me clean this fast, I think I have few bandages in my pockets,” Ford said and lifted his gaze up to meet Bill's, still unaware of the danger the possessed child posed to him. The kid's eyes had turned back normal.

“Sure~” the demon replied with a smile and watched how Ford pulled out a piece of cloth and started cleaning the wound.

 _Don't hurt Ford, Bill_ , Dipper pleaded the demon, unable to get used to the fact that all he could do was watch. He wanted to scream and cry but it was physically impossible.

Bill's expression turned sadistic when Ford was focused on the wound once more. This was going to be far better than he could ever have hoped for. He had planned on just leaving the whole family and town to wonder what had happened to the poor child, but now he could hurt Ford on whole new level...

Dipper, well, Bill twitched slightly as he tried to keep his laughter down. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Standford who looked up with unsure and somewhat suspicious look in his eyes.

“Does it hurt?” the grey haired man asked, thinking that he had hurt Dipper, but the boy merely shook head with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Sorry, I'm just going to miss Gravity Falls so much,” the demon murmured and felt only murderous intent towards the man who had tricked him and destroyed his chances of taking over this world. It was all Ford's and Dipper's fault...and he was going to make them both pay.

“Heh, I know the feeling Dipper. I'm going to miss Gravity Falls too. But things change,” the author murmured, sounding a bit melancholic.

“I mean...Soos, Wendy and the rest, it is such a shame we have to leave,” Bill continued all mirthfully, his fingers tightening around the knife. Thankfully Ford didn't notice it.

Stanford pulled a bandage from one of his coat's many pockets and put it on the cut he had cleaned.

“Hey its alright, even though you aren't here doesn't mean we will never meet again, or that you won't see your friends again,” Ford said with a soft chuckle, giving Dipper a tight hug. “All of us will be rooting for you and your sister. I will miss you greatly Dipper. The whole town will.”

Bill wanted to cackle out loud as he hugged the researcher. This was all just too freaking hilarious to him! It was the last hug the stupid kid would ever get to feel and he was going to turn it into something horrible.

 _Great uncle Ford.._ , Bill could hear the boy think as he tried to desperately get the control back from the demon in vain. The child tried to push Cipher aside, to force him out of control, but Bill had chained Dipper's soul down so that he was under his control and unable to lash at him.

 _ **You know Pine Tree, this is the last hug you'll ever get**_ , the demon mocked the boy, making sure to stay in it so that Dipper could feel how bittersweet and comforting it was. _ **Be sure to enjoy this to the fullest~**_

“I'm going to miss you as well...Sixer,” Bill whispered, the leer on his face looking truly hideous and horrific. “But I think Pine Tree will miss you even more.”

“What?” Ford asked in confusion, realizing far too late what was going on.

A soft sound of sharp knife piercing cloth and flesh was heard in the forest that had gone completely silent and still.

Bill started to laugh softly and pushed the knife deeper into Stanford's stomach as he whispered against the old man's ear.

“You really are an idiot. It really makes me want to laugh.”

With barely any movement, the possessed child pulled the knife out. The boy's eyes had turned golden again and he glanced downwards to see a dark red area forming on the researcher's turtleneck shirt as the blood flowed from the wound.

The possessed child took few steps backwards, holding the bloody knife in his hand.

Ford was in shock and he touched the area, only to look at his hand that was painted red. He fell onto his knees.

The demon observed his handwork with a spiteful and gleeful grin on his face. His mannerism now all Bill. The grin, narrowed eyes and body language was the demon's, not Dipper's.

“Cipher,” Ford said, coughing up some blood onto the forest floor. “What have you done to Dipper?” the old man demanded while trying to stay calm, even though he knew that the wound was very bad. It was deep and wide.

The boy grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh the kid is still inside and aware of everything I do. I'm just the one in control here. I have him chained and under my power...and I have to say, it is quite interesting and exciting,” the demon explained with a cackle, his eyes now golden and looking very demonic. “And, we are going to stay like this till I no longer have use for this miserable form. Then, I'll take Pine Tree here with me to Nightmare Realm with me. We made a deal that tethered our spirits together.”

 _Bill...please don't do this to my uncle! He and Stanley are going to sail the seas together. Don't do this to my family,_ the boy begged Bill who seemed to come up with something and leered at the researcher who was clearly in pain, trying to furiously figure out a way to save both Dipper and himself...or just Dipper.

“You know, I think I'll let him have the control for a moment, that'll be fun to watch,” Cipher said with a laugh, releasing his hold so that Dipper found himself back in control. The instant he let go of Dipper's body, his eyes and posture turned back to normal. But, even though Bill no longer pulled the strings, he could still feel the chains around him and the demon's constant presence. His claws were dug deep into his mind.

“Dipper?” Ford asked all worried. Even though he had been badly wounded, he was far more concerned for the boy's wellbeing. If Dipper's soul was tied to Bill, he was in real trouble. He'd end up spending an eternity with an immortal demon and after everything that had happened, Cipher was not going to be pleasant company.

Dipper hugged himself and Ford could see tears forming in his eyes. Being trapped inside his own body, unable to do anything about Bill had to be terrifying, especially after what that damn demon had done.

“Great uncle Ford,” the young boy whispered. “That wasn't me. I didn't mean to do any of this. I'm sorry,” Dipper said, his voice filled with fear and despair.. “What should I do about this? I don't want this. What are Mabel and Grunkle Stanley going to do? This is all my fault.”

“Dipper, look at me,” Ford said and got the scared boy's attention. “I know it wasn't you. It is alright. This is not your fault,” the researcher continued, trying to comfort his nephew even though he knew that if he died, no one would know what to do about this. Heck, even he didn't know if there was away to release Dipper now that Bill had latched onto his nephew this way. The demon had coiled his chains around the boy, keeping him close.

The boy managed to nod before Bill took control of his puppet's form again, forcing Dipper under his control again.

He laughed like a maniac.

“Not his fault? You are so stupid that it is hilarious Ford. You actually lie to the kid? Of course this is his fault! He made the deal with me in the first place and things won't just magically turn out ok for him. I'll destroy his life and keep him chained in my realm for ever. He will never see his stupid sister, parents, friends or you again.”

Cipher looked at his bandaged hand with hideous leer on his face.

“The kid is mine now. All he can do is watch as I use his body for whatever I want. Its not his anymore. Everything about Pine Tree belongs to me and there is nothing you can do about it Sixer,” Bill said somewhat dreamily, slowly shifting his gaze to meet Ford's. “But don't worry, once I'm done with this, I'll promise to take good care of your grand nephew. Maybe I'll even teach him some demonic tricks, after all, he has all the time in the world to learn.”

Ford grit his teeth in pain and stared at the possessed child with determined look in his eyes.

“I will find a way to stop you Bill and force you out of Dipper's body again. Mabel did it once already.”

The demon merely rolled his eyes, scoffing loudly.

“Right. Well, let me tell you something Sixer. Pretty much the only way to get me out of this body now is to kill it,” Bill said with a leer on Dipper's face, his expression truly malicious and mocking. “And well, if I go, he goes. It is as simple as that.”

The possessed child crouched in front of the researcher who was losing blood fast, the look in his golden eyes almost innocent.

“Well, you still have time, if you want to stop me, you can kill me now...you know, I won't even struggle! That way I can return to my realm quicker.”

Never in his life had Ford felt this great of a rage and revulsion towards someone. He knew he would never be able to hurt Dipper, even if it meant ridding world of a demon. If he survived this, he'd find a way to save Dipper.

“You can't do it, can you Sixer? Well, if you don't have the guts for it, I can do it myself,” Bill cackled and took a firm grip of Dipper's throat, squeezing it painfully. The sight had to be a gruesome on to Stanford because the scared look on his face was truly amusing to Cipher.

All Stanford could do was stare in horror as his nephew suffered because of the demon who had no fear of dying or destroying the small body he was inhabiting.

“Stop it Bill! Don't hurt Dipper!” Ford yelled and to his relief, the demon released the hold, coughing slightly, the grin never leaving his face.

“Shees, cheer up Sixer, your nephew will have so much fun with me, I can promise you that. There is no end for him and I will make sure to keep him company.”

“What are you planning on doing Bill?” Ford demanded as he tried to somehow stop the blood flow.

The boy shrugged.

“Try and find a way to get back some of my powers before returning back to my realm. I'm sure there is something in these woods to help me achieve that,” Cipher scoffed before leering maliciously at Ford.

The old researcher couldn't get used to seeing the demon's expressions on his nephew's face. The golden eyes made Dipper look all the more eerie.

“But, my true goal is to get my revenge on you, Pine Tree here and your whole family,” the demon said, his tone venomous. “This stupid kid was so kind to just offer himself to me on a silver plate. He will never see his sister again...and should you not make it out of these woods alive, I'm pretty sure Stanley won't even want to see him. Oh it is just so hilarious. After all these years, he gets to have his brother back, only to have his nephew stab him,” the demon continued. “I'm sure he will grow to despise Pine Tree here.”

Bill dropped the blade onto the grass ground, having no further need for it.

Ford started to feel light headed from the blood loss. He didn't have any of his gear with him and his chances of survival looked slim.

Yet...he knew that Dipper's fate was going to be much worse than his. His soul was tied to the demon who could be so very cruel and manipulative. There was no way Stanley would ever hate Dipper, but if he heard it over and over again from Bill, he'd no doubt start to believe it...especially after what had happened.

“That wound is pretty bad you know Sixer. I do wonder if you can survive it,” Bill mused out loud, his golden eyes reflecting the malice he felt towards the researcher.

“Aren't you going to finish the job? Or are you just going to watch me bleed out?” Ford demanded angrily but the possessed kid just shrugged with a leer on his face.

“Oh that would be boring. I think I just leave you here. Pine Tree will never know the truth and it will torment him for the rest of his natural and eternal life,” the demon said, indicating that he was going to eventually get rid of the body and take Dipper with him.

“It will spirit his mind apart. He will never know if you are dead or not...and if you are, then Stanley will certainly hate him for killing you. With Pine Tree's finger prints and DNA all over the murder weapon, who else could have done it?”

 _Help my uncle! Don't let him die. Please Bill don't do this to my family_! The boy pleaded and begged Bill while trying to push the demon aside so that he could get help from someone, but the demon just tightened the spiritual chains around him, whispering dark words against the kid's ear.

_**It is useless to struggle, Pine Tree, you'll never know what happened to Sixer.** _

With that, the demon possessed child turned around and started to walk deeper into the woods.

“See ya Sixer, or not if you die.”  
“Dipper!” Ford yelled after the boy, knowing that he was able to hear him. “I will find a way to save you...I swear! Don't be afraid. None of this is your fault!”

Soon enough, Ford's voice became quieter and quieter until it was lost in the woods.

Dipper's mind was in despair and he desired nothing more than to turn around and rush back to his great uncle to apologize and to get some help. He wanted to make sure he was going to be ok and survive. He wanted to tell Mabel and Stanley everything that had occurred...but it looked like the truth might be lost forever.

 _I want to see Mabel again_ , Dipper thought, but the demon merely rolled his golden eyes.

“That won't happen.” the possessed child said with laugh as he walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

“You have all the time in the world to wonder what happened to your family and whether they accuse you or not. But don't worry, I'll be there to watch you...and it is going to be fun.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Writing possessed Dipper was hard but fun, even if he could be better written.


End file.
